The Rise of Dot Murray
by daisyxduck
Summary: What would happen if Dot Murray moved to Sleepyside? Would Dot and Trixie get along? Would Trixie still be Jim's special girl? - Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Dot Comes To Town.**

**Chapter 1**

Trixie had been dreading this day for weeks. Ever since her dad had come home from work and told them about a new customer who originated from Iowa. Samuel Murray was the new manager at the International Pine Furniture Plant.

Sam came ahead of his wife Susan, and their daughter, Dorothy, known as Dot. Susan and Dot were waiting for the school year to finish before joining Sam in Sleepyside.

Not only would Dot to be around for the summer holidays, she would be going to school with Dan Mart, Trixie, Honey and Di in the new school year.

When Peter Belden found out the Bob-Whites knew Dot Murray, he asked Trixie to make sure they made Dot feel welcome in Sleepyside. Trixie cringed inside, but promised her Dad that the Bob-Whites would help Dot to settle.

_Dot Murray moving to Sleepyside is the worst thing that could happen!_ Trixie thought to herself at the time.

Then two weeks ago, Brian and Jim had arrived home for the summer holidays having completed their first year at NYU. The Bob-Whites met at the clubhouse to plan their summer activities, _Bob-White activities. _But when Jim heard Dot was moving to Sleepyside, he'd gotten excited and wanted to include her in _their _activities. Trixie's jealousy flared up and she stalked off, claiming she just remembered unfinished chores that were waiting for her at home.

Trixie had fumed all the way home that day. With Brian and Jim away during the school term she missed them, _especially Jim,_ and even though they came home often, things weren't the same. Trixie had hoped the long summer holiday would help them reconnect.

She worried all year that Jim would come home one weekend with a girlfriend. She heard through Brian that girls practically threw themselves at both him and Jim. At the time, Brian said neither of them were interested in dating the older girls at college, and besides their studies kept them busy.

Dot and Jim were both 17, although Dot hadn't skipped two years of school, which is why she was still in high school and not at university like Jim.

Trixie remembered the tall blonde girl who had monopolised Jim's time at the after dance they attended while visiting her Uncle Andrews Farm in Iowa. Trixie had felt jealousy for the first time. She'd been furious at herself and at Jim. They weren't dating, but Jim did give her an orchid on a red satin heart for Di's pre-valentine party, surely _that _meant something.

Dot was beautiful; Jim even called her glamorous _twice_. Trixie remembered that conversation clearly like it was yesterday.

"_Dot seems to have the Indian sign on you. You've been her slave all evening!"_

"_Why, Trixie, you're fooling!" _

"_I'm not! If you like that glamour type best you're just welcome to her. I mean it!"_

"_I like both kinds, Dot is glamorous. She's really glamorous. She went out of her way to be nice to me and I appreciate it."_

"_I can see that you do," Trixie said. Then added wistfully, "Oh, Jim, I wish I'd been born beautiful!"_

"_The other kind of girl, didn't dress up just to impress me or any other boy. She never does. She's genuine and so comfortable to be around. She's my choice of the two." _

_Trixie's heart had done a back flip at his words. _

Then next day, Dot again had monopolized Jim's attention this time at a skating rink. When she had blown him a kiss in front of everyone, Trixie's heart had hit the top of her stomach with a dull thud.

That visit had been a whirlpool of emotions for Trixie. It had ended on a positive note though in the plane on the way home.

"_It's for you Trixie, I got it in Valley Park yesterday."_

_Trixie opened the box and stared at the dainty silver identification bracelet that nestled there. "It has your name on it, Jim, put it on for me, will you?"_

"_You know what it means, don't you?"_

"_Tell me," she had answered._

"_It means that you're my special girl, Trixie, as if you didn't know that already."_

_Trixie had placed her small sturdy hand in Jim's and he closed his long fingers tight over it, they had stayed like that for the entire flight home. _

But then not long after they had returned home the teasing started.

"_I'm sure _Jim _will think it's a great idea." Honey said glancing at the bracelet on Trixie's wrist mischief twinkling in her eyes._

_Trixie's cheeks had turned a bright shade of red and she flashed Honey a reproachful look while pulling her sweater sleeve down to hide the bracelet from sight. _

There were other special moments after that trip, Jim would always be the first to complement and praise her. He'd sit beside her whenever he could or hold her hand, but said nothing more about her being his _special girl_.

Over time though, the teasing she received from her friends about the bracelet and her feelings for Jim, caused her to become embarrassed and she started trying to hide how she felt, pretending he was nothing more than just a good friend.

Then last summer before Jim started college, they hadn't spent much time together at all; Jim decided to spend the summer at a boy's camp. Once he returned both he and Brian were busy organising things for college.

Trixie admitted to herself things had cooled off between them. Jim no longer rushed to sit beside her or hold her hand. He said nothing when she stopped wearing his bracelet almost a year ago. It made Trixie's heart ache to realise this, but it seemed Jim's feelings for her had changed, and she needed to accept that. She didn't want to lose his friendship as well, and if that meant accepting Dot, she would, no matter how much it hurt.

Finally school had finished for the year. Dot and her mother had arrived in Sleepyside the night before. Peter and Helen had invited the Murray family to a BBQ at Crabapple Farm to be held the night after their arrival. The rest of the Bob-Whites and their families had also been invited.

With those thoughts in mind, Trixie had roused herself from her bed, ready to start the day's chores. Then later she would help Moms prepare for the BBQ that would bring Dot Murray back into their lives. She hoped if Jim and Dot did get together, they didn't act all lovey dovey in front of her. She didn't think she could handle that! Mart and Di were bad enough and they weren't even dating yet!

Later that day, everyone was present except for the guests of honour, Sam, Susan and Dot. When Honey and Jim arrived with their parents, Jim flashed a grin at Trixie, but went to talk with Brian, Mart and Dan. Honey rushed over to join Trixie who was standing with Di watching their younger siblings play.

"How are you feeling, Trix?" Honey asked in a low voice, as she knew how much Trixie was dreading this day.

"I'm okay, I'll just be glad when this day is over, although there'll will be the rest of the summer to deal with," she replied sadly.

"I asked Jim how he felt about seeing Dot again, and he said she's a good friend and he's looking forward to catching up with her." Then Honey added, "He's been asking me what's wrong with you, Trix. He's noticed something's bothering you."

"You didn't say anything did you, Honey?" Trix asked her in alarm, worried Honey may have revealed her feelings by mistake.

"Of course not, Trixie, I told him you were a little down because we hadn't had any mysteries to solve for a few months," Honey replied. "He laughed and said he was glad to hear it."

Trixie sniffed and tossed her head angrily. "He would! He's never really encouraged us in our goals; both he and Brian are always trying to stop us!"

"Come on, Trix, you know that's not fair,_ and _not true. They both worry about us, and with good reason," Honey replied tactfully.

"Not lately. I've been working hard on thinking things through and making wise decisions," Trixie replied. "Even Dad commended me on our last mystery, because we went to see Sergeant Molinson with our suspicions and talked them over with him first. Sergeant Mollison said we were instrumental in solving that case."

Honey smiled at Trixie. That mystery had been fun to work on with the sergeant, they had both learned a lot. Sergeant Molinson had allowed them to come with him to search for clues; he had shown them the correct way to dust for prints, and take plaster cases of footprints. Of course that had been after his men had already done their job, he didn't want to risk contaminating the evidence. Sergeant Mollison had commended them for coming to him as well, and said if they were willing to work with him he would help them with letters of recommendation when they needed them.

"Girls, could you please help me set the table? The food will be ready soon, and Sam and his family should be arriving shortly. I really am looking forward to meeting Susan and her daughter. I know you will all make her feel welcome; it can't be easy changing states and schools not knowing anyone. Dot is certainly lucky that she already knows the Bob-Whites." Moms spoke to Trixie, Honey and Di.

"Of course, Moms" Trixie replied straight away. Honey and Di also agreed to Helen Belden's request. The four of them headed inside to start bringing out the salads and side dishes that were prepared earlier.

Within a short period of time, the meat was cooked, and the table was almost set, when a car turned into the driveway at Crabapple Farm. Trixie took a deep breath, stealing herself for what was ahead: she felt someone move beside her, and turned to see Dan smiling at her.

"Nervous Trix?" He asked.

Trixie smiled at Dan. Dan had never met Dot, but he had heard a lot about her, especially over the last few weeks, once the news that Dot was moving to Sleepyside became known. He knew Trixie was feeling a little jealous and worried about Dot's presence in Sleepyside, and he wondered if Jim was harbouring feelings for Dot. All the Bob-Whites had noticed Jim wasn't paying as much attention to Trixie as he used too.

"A little. But I am determined to be polite," Trixie told him.

Dan took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You'll be fine," he said to her reassuringly.

Dot and her parents got out of the car, Peter and Helen Belden rushed over to say hello to Sam and be introduced to his wife and daughter. Dot, seeing Jim standing with the rest of the Bob-Whites rushed over and threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"Jim! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Jim hugged Dot back, and then he slowly broke the hug and replied. "It's good to see you as well, Dot, how have you been?"

"I've been great, how about all of you?" Dot finally acknowledged the presence of the rest of the Bob-Whites.

Trixie swallowed hard, a lump had formed in her throat, and she wasn't sure she would be able to reply, but fortunately at that moment Moms called out to her.

"Trix, I seem to have left the drinks inside. Could you go and get them for me please?" she asked.

Trixie smiled at her mother gratefully, before turning to go into the house. The few minutes it would take her to get the drinks would give her time to get her emotions in control: right now she just wanted to slap Dot and Jim.

Trixie stood by the open fridge door looking inside, not really seeing anything. Her mind was all jumbled up. She heard someone enter the kitchen behind her.

"I'll be right there, Moms." Trixie said, hoping her mother wouldn't hear the catch in her voice.

"It's me, Trix. I've come to give you a hand."

Trixie started, she hadn't been expecting Jim. "I'm fine, Jim, I'll be right out," She said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Trixie heard footsteps behind her, and realised Jim was coming closer to her. She quickly dabbed at the tears that had started to form in her eyes, hoping Jim wouldn't notice.

"Dot hasn't changed much, has she?" Trixie spoke again, her voice sounding stronger. "She's still beautiful," Trixie ended almost wistfully.

"Yes, she is," Jim replied. "It's going to be great catching up with her, and finding out what Bob, Barbara and Ned have been up too."

"Honey and I still write to Barbara regularly, and Mart writes to Bob. I've had a few letters from Ned; they are all doing fine," Trixie told him, finally feeling confident enough to face him.

"I didn't know Ned wrote to you, Trix," Jim said, looking confused. "You never mentioned it."

"Oh, he only starting writing to me this year, Jim. When you and Brian come home from college there just isn't enough time to talk about everything, it didn't seem important." Trixie informed him. She handed him one of the two drink pitchers she had removed from the fridge, and closed the door. "Come on, everyone will be waiting for us, and I haven't said hello to Dot yet."

Jim followed Trixie out the door to join the others. Dot was sitting at one of the tables with the other Bob-Whites; they were all talking happily with each other. When she saw Jim and Trixie coming back to join them, she rushed over and gave Trixie a quick hug.

"Hi, Trixie, it's great to see you again. I am so glad your parents invited us here today and I got to catch up with you all. Ned asked me to pass on a message to you. He said you owed him a letter." Dot laughed, "And Bob and Barbara send their hello's as well."

"Thanks Dot, I have been a bit slack about writing lately," Trixie said with a grimace. Letter writing wasn't one of her strong points.

"Ned should consider himself lucky. Unfortunately my sibling's penmanship boarders on ineligible, and it requires copious amounts of studious brain matter to decipher the scribble she erroneously refers to as handwriting," Mart piped up.

"Trixie's writing isn't that bad Mart, I always enjoy the letters I get from her," Jim spoke up in Trixie's defence.

Trixie smiled at Jim, and he nodded back at her. "Although I would agree they are few and far between. I'm sure you owe me one too."

Trixie sniffed. "You're here so much, there doesn't seem to be any point in writing, when I can just wait until the next weekend your home."

"Well, maybe I won't come home so often next year. Will you write to me more then?" Jim teased her.

"Depends how busy I am, besides, I am sure you and Brian are much too busy to worry about letters from me," Trixie answered him saucily before sitting down at the table next to Dan.

The Bob-Whites and Dot spend the rest of the evening talking about schools, old friends, and new friends. As much as Trixie didn't want to like Dot, she found she did. She was friendly and cheerful, and it certainly was easier to organise a game of volleyball with eight people instead of seven. Brian was happy he didn't have to be the 'honorary girl' again.

The Bob-Whites had summer jobs lined up, so they wouldn't be able to catch up as a group during the week, and plans were made to meet the following weekend at the lake for a picnic lunch and swim. Of course Dot was invited to join them.

Author's note:

Much thanks, praise, 'hi fives' and hugs to Dana, who edited this for me.

I wrote this story in response to a story I saw on fanfiction that was part of a writing challenge from Jix, and I liked the idea, it originally was only meant to be one chapter long, but I got carried away with the idea, and it grew into a few more.

Dot, Uncle Andrew and the other Iowans were introduced to us in 'The Happy Valley Mystery' book #9. The italics are direct quotes from that book.

The bracelet scene needs no explanation! (book #9)

Trixie hiding the bracelet is from 'The Marshland Mystery' book #10

In 'The Mystery at Maypenny's' book #39 Brian got to be an 'honorary girl' during a game of volleyball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dot comes to Town**

**Chapter 2**

Finally Saturday rolled around again, and Trixie hurried through her chores wanting to get to the lake to cool off. She finally finished and grabbed the picnic basket Moms had prepared as she rushed out the door on her way to meet Honey.

When Trixie arrived at Manor House, Jim was outside with Patch his springer spaniel teaching him new tricks. Trixie stood quietly watching. Jim was patiently going over the same trick again and again, rewarding Patch each time he got it right. Finally Jim straightened up and looked around, noticing Trixie standing to the side.

"Hey Trix!" he called out.

Trixie blushed, embarrassed that he had caught her watching him. "Hi, Jim, I didn't want to interrupt you and distract Patch."

"Thanks, Trix, I appreciate it. Next time just whistle and I'll know your there, okay?" he said to her.

"Okay, Jim. Is Honey home?" Trixie asked, then she mentally kicked herself, of course Honey was home, she was waiting for Trixie to arrive.

"Yes, she's in her room. Is that basket for our picnic?" Jim pointed at the picnic basket Trixie was carrying.

"Yes it is. Moms put together a few things for us all." Trixie smiled at him as he came over to take the basket from her and carry it into the house.

"Great, between your mom and Cook we will have a banquet!" he exclaimed. "I'll leave it here with this one, and we can grab them when we're ready to go. We're just waiting for Dot to arrive."

"Have you had much of a chance to catch up with her Jim? Trixie asked him. "I know you were looking forward to it."

"No, I've been pretty busy this week, but hopefully we will get a chance to talk today. What about you, have you written to Ned yet?" Jim asked.

"Ah yes, I sent him a quick note on Wednesday, just letting him know Dot had arrived and what our plans were for the weekend," Trixie answered him. "I'll just go up and let Honey know I'm here."

Trixie quickly left and headed up the stairs to Honey's room. For the first time ever, she had felt uncomfortable standing alone with Jim, and this made her feel sad.

"Where's Brian and Mart?" Jim called after her.

"They're just finishing the lawns, then they'll be right here," she called back.

Finally thirty minutes later they were all ready and headed off to the lake. Dan and Di were going to meet them there. Once they arrived Trixie quickly walked over to Dan's side to say hello, while Dot, who had been walking with Jim called out a "hello" to the other Bob-Whites.

A vote was taken whether to swim or eat first. The majority vote was to swim first. Mart of course disagreed but he gave in good naturedly, or maybe it was the fact that Brian and Dan picked him up and threw him in the lake that changed his mind.

As The girls hurried to get changed and join the boys, Trixie couldn't help but notice the red bikini Dot was wearing, making her feel frumpy. Honey squeezed her hand, and Di smiled at her.

"How could I ever compete with her?" Trixie asked them quietly, once Dot had left and gone out to join the boys.

"Trixie, you are just as pretty as she is. Stop putting yourself down!" Honey assured her frend.

"Honey's right, Trix, you're not a little girl any more, and if Jim can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you. Now hurry up and put on your new bikini Honey and I are wearing ours, and we won't go out there without you!" Di reassured her.

Trixie smiled at her friends. She knew they were being loyal to her, and she appreciated it. Of course they would tell her she looked great, she just wished Jim thought so too.

Finally the three of them were ready and they joined the others at the edge of the lake.

"Wow, Di, you look great!" Mart said before thinking. "I..ah…mean….well." Mart's face had turned a brilliant shade of red by this time. "Is that a new bathing suit?" He finally managed to ask.

Di smiled at him and nodded before jumping in to join him in the lake.

"Are you two coming in?" Jim called out to Trixie and Honey, who were still standing on the dock.

Trixie and Honey nodded and joined the others in the lake, and a game of tag was started. Once they were all worn out it was time to eat. Mart was the first to leave the lake, hurrying everyone else along.

Once they all had a plate of food and were sitting on the dock eating, they talked about the rest of their plans for the summer and even discussed some winter plans, explaining to Dot how the lake would freeze over in winter and they could use it for skating.

"I've never skated outdoors before," Dot said. "It will be a new experience for me, one I'm looking forward to trying. I know the rest of you can skate, but what about you Dan, do you skate too?"

The Bob-Whites all laughed, as Dan nodded his head. Dot was surprised to hear just how _good_ a skater Dan was, and they started to exchange skating stories, laughing at each other's mishaps and achievements.

Once everyone had finally finished eating, they sat or lay on the dock enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other's company. Trixie who was sitting next to Dan could see Jim and Dot talking quietly to each other, and she again felt the pangs of jealousy.

_That used to be me and Jim once upon a time, _she thought to herself sadly.

"I'm going to go for a walk to work off some of this food," Trixie said, standing up. She needed to get away.

Various Bob-Whites moaned that they were too tired and exhausted to even think about moving.

"That's a good idea. Do you mind if I join you?" Dot asked her.

Trixie wanted to say no, but she couldn't as it would be rude, so she smiled and nodded, and the pair of them set off to walk around the lake together. Once they were out of earshot of the other Bob-Whites, Dot spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Trixie?"

"Ah sure, Dot," Trixie replied hoping she wasn't going to talk about Jim.

"Is there something going on between you and Dan?" Dot asked.

"Dan? No, we're just friends," Trixie replied feeling confused, wondering why Dot would ask her about Dan.

_Maybe she wants to be sure she has no competition for Jim's attention, as if I could ever compete with her!_ Trixie thought to herself.

"Are you sure? It's just that you're always sitting together and talking to one another. You only act like friends, but I just wanted to be sure." Dot replied.

"Why?" Trixie asked her, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Well, don't say anything, please? I like him; he's funny, friendly, and we have a lot in common, but if you're interested in him too, then there would be no point in my trying to get his attention, because I couldn't compete with you," Dot said shyly.

"What about Jim?" Trixie asked feeling confused.

"I don't chase men that are taken, and Jim is definitely taken." Dot answered her.

Trixie's stomach lurched. Jim was taken! _Had he gotten a girlfriend and not told anyone? _Trixie wondered to herself.

"I didn't know he was seeing anyone," Trixie replied quietly.

"He isn't. He thinks the girl he likes is interested in someone else," Dot told her.

"Oh," Trixie said, not knowing what else to say.

"I always thought the two of you would end up together," Dot said to her.

"Me and Jim?" Trixie questioned. "Why would you think that?"

"When you were in Iowa, we spent a bit of time together at the dance and the skating rink," Dot replied, and seeing Trixie nod, she continued. "He spent most of the time talking about _you,_ and watching you when you weren't looking. He was jealous of the time you were spending with Ned, and so was I."

Trixie looked at Dot in shock. Dot was jealous of _her_?

"I'm afraid I was a bit self-centred and vain then, I knew I looked good, and yet I couldn't get the boy I liked to even look at me. Then you came along, you were short, a little on the chubby side, and your hair needed brushing, yet there was Ned and Jim both wanting your attention. I tried to make Ned jealous by flirting and dancing with Jim, but he still didn't even notice me." Dot finished.

"I had no idea!" Trixie exclaimed. "I was jealous of you! You were so beautiful! I couldn't blame Jim for liking you; I didn't think I could compete with you!"

They both stopped walking and looked at each other laughing, realising just how silly they both were.

"I really learnt a lot about myself then, Trixie. I guess that's when I started to realise just how vain I had become. I was relying on my looks for attention, but what I really needed was to work on my personality. Everyone talked about you for months after you all left, and I realised it was all about your personality, not looks. Not that you looked that bad," Dot added hastily.

Trixie smiled tentatively at Dot. "I still wish I could look more like you," She said.

"What! Trixie! I wish I could be more like you!" Dot exclaimed.

Trixie blushed. When Honey and Di complimented her, she thought it was because they were friends, and they were trying to make her feel better about herself. Hearing Dot say the same things was different.

"So there's definitely nothing going on between you and Dan?" Dot asked her again.

"No, we're just friends; I was feeling a little bit jealous about you coming to live in Sleepyside and being around Jim. He is just helping me by keeping me occupied." Trixie told the other girl sheepishly.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about me where Jim is concerned, Trixie. I mean that. Although I think you and Jim need to have a good talk to each other." Dot told her.

"What do we need to talk about, Dot?" Trixie asked her feeling confused.

Dot shook her head and smiled, "that's between you and Jim. Come on lets head back."

The two girls headed back, much more relaxed in each other's company, laughing and joking with each other.

When they arrived back at the dock, the rest of the Bob-Whites sat up.

"It's still too early to swim again," Brian said. "What shall we do?"

"We could play twenty questions," Honey suggested, while everyone else groaned.

"Come and sit down, Trix," Dan called out. "I'll need you for protection!" he added. The other Bob-Whites laughed because Dan was a legend at twenty questions, and it usually ended with things being thrown at him, in fun of course.

"Sorry, Dan, you're on your own today," Trixie replied, and she determinedly walked to the empty spot next to Jim and sat down. Jim looked at her in surprise, before flashing his lopsided grin and squeezing her hand. Trixie smiled back at him, wondering who he liked, and how that girl could possibly have feelings for anyone else.

"I'll protect you, Dan," Dot said, taking the spot next to him.

Trixie and Dot shared a smile, before turning to face the rest of the Bob-Whites, and joining in the laughter.

Authors Note:

Again my thanks go to Dana for her awesome editing skills! You are amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following evening all the Bob-Whites were assembled in the clubhouse. They had decided yesterday evening that Sundays would be the best day for a weekly meeting during the summer holidays.

Jim called the meeting to order seconded by Trixie. They sat and discussed various projects they could work on through the summer vacation. As Trixie looked around at her closest friends she felt happier than she had for a while. She and Jim had spent most of the previous afternoon and evening together talking; it had almost been like old times.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to add before we close the meeting?" Jim asked.

"Ah, yes, Jim, there is something I'd like to add," Dan spoke up. Shifting his gaze to Trixie he continued, "I was wondering if we would consider adding a new honorary member?"

Trixie stiffened slightly knowing who Dan was going to suggest; then taking a deep breath she relaxed knowing she had nothing to fear from Dot. It had been obvious just how well she and Dan suited each other the previous day. It would be good to have another female member, as they were often outvoted by the boys.

"Who are you suggesting, Dan?" Trixie asked him.

"Well, Trix, I was, um, wondering, well, what about Dot?" He finally managed to ask. He knew Trixie had problems with Dot, but she seemed to have gotten past them yesterday. He had really enjoyed Dot's company and besides the others were always pairing up and he felt left out. If Dot joined the Bob-Whites, the numbers would be even.

Honey and Di were silent, watching Trixie closely. They had also noticed the difference between Dot and Trixie the day before, but Trixie had refused to answer their questions when they were alone later that evening. They weren't sure how she would feel about having the older girl join the Bob-Whites.

"That sounds like a good idea, Dan, I second that motion," Trixie replied smiling.

Mart watched his sister closely; he had been on the brunt end of her temper the last few weeks since they learned Dot was moving to Sleepyside. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea for Dot to join them.

"Are you sure about this, Trix?" It was Brian that finally asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, I'm sure. It will be good to have another female member; you boys are always ganging up on us and outvoting us on movie nights!" Trixie replied sticking her tongue out at them all.

"Shall we vote then?" Jim asked, sounding pleased. He was enjoying having Dot around to talk to. She was a good sounding board, plus the things he needed to talk about he couldn't discuss with the other Bob-Whites. Brian and Mart were Trixie's brothers, Honey and Di her friends, and Dan was her…well he was no longer sure what Dan was to her after yesterday.

Maybe if Dot and Dan got closer he could spend more time with Trixie, hopefully getting their friendship back on track. It had been strained the past year.

_Dot joining the Bob-Whites is a good thing, _Jim thought to himself.

Trixie quickly raised her hand; Honey and Di seeing Trixie feeling confident about Dot joining them also raised theirs. In the end, it was only Mart that voted against Dot joining.

"Motion passed!" Jim declared happily. "Who's going to tell her?"

"I will," Dan immediately spoke up. "She's coming to the skating rink on Wednesday to meet the manager. He's been thinking about hiring someone else to help out with the figure skating class, the Olympic Games last year stirred up a lot of interest."

"Dot would be fantastic at that!" Trixie exclaimed. "When we watched her skating in Iowa she was amazing, wasn't she, Jim?"

"She is very good, Dan," Jim agreed.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Jim asked again. When no one answered, Jim's face turned serious.

"Well, there is something I want to talk about." He said.

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him expectantly.

"When we go the White Plains Water Park next Saturday, I hope you girls aren't planning on wearing those…um…bathing suits…you wore yesterday." He said with a blush slowly creeping over his face.

Trixie and Honey stared at him in amazement and confusion; surely he knew them better than that. Before either of them got the chance to tell him they had brought matching t-shirts and board shorts to go with their new bikinis, Di spoke up.

"What if we are?"

Jim was startled by Di's response, "Well, it's just that…well, I'd like to enjoy our visit to the waterpark, not spend it fending off any unwanted attention you three might get."

"Maybe we would like the attention, Jim," Di responded, surprising everyone present.

_So that was why Di insisted on the three of us buying bikinis, _Trixie thought to herself. _I know she feels like Mart hasn't been as attentive to her lately as he used to be. She's trying to get his attention! _

"Besides we can take care of ourselves, can't we, girls?" Di added

Trixie and Honey nodded swallowing hard; they had never heard Di talk back to Jim or anyone else the way she was now. Di was normally very shy and hesitant, and they wondered how the boys would react.

The boys laughed and snorted at Di's words. Hearing this derisive reaction brought Trixie out of her shocked silence.

"Yes, we can!" she spoke up "We've been doing self-defence classes at school, our instructor told us that we're doing really well too!"

"Self-defence classes are different to real life, Trixie, and with your penchant for attracting trouble, something's bound to happen. I don't want to end up having to rescue you girls _again._" Jim stated looking her in the eyes.

"No one asked you to rescue us, Jim. You boys can feel free to go off and do your own thing; we girls will be just fine!" Trixie shot back. She could feel her temper heating up.

_Who does he think he is?_ Trixie asked herself hotly.

"Really, Trix? No doubt you will stumble across some mystery dragging Honey into it. Then the two of you will get yourselves into trouble and we'll have to come and save the day." Jim was almost shouting now. "We will all stick together, and you girls will _not_ be wearing those bikini's!"

Honey and Di were shocked at Jim's outburst; he had never spoken quite so strongly to Trixie before. Brian put his hand on Jim's arm to restrain him, but Jim just shook it off.

"You never think before you act! How many times have you put yourself and Honey in danger because you made stupid decisions?" He continued, powerless to stop the tide of emotions that always seemed to come out the wrong way, "You can't be trusted to go off on your own!"

"Right now the only stupid decision I've made was finding you, _twice!_" Trixie shouted back at him. "I don't want or need your help, Jim Frayne. You've always made fun of me. You've never taken my goal of becoming a detective seriously. And you're _always_ trying to hold me back!"

"If you acted more responsibly and weren't so impulsive I wouldn't have too, Trix!" Jim's face was almost as red as his hair.

"Well don't bother from now on, Jim. I don't want you worrying about me; in fact, I don't think I even want to be your friend anymore!" Trixie told him her voice deadly quiet.

The silence was deafening. The five remaining Bob-Whites stared at their co-presidents in shock.

Then Trixie got up and walked out of the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Dan was feeling on edge. Dot was due to arrive any moment at the White Plains Skating Rink where he worked. He was looking forward to seeing her again; he had enjoyed her company the previous Saturday at the Wheelers' lake.

At the Bob-White meeting the Sunday after, he had asked for Dot to become an honorary member. Everyone but Mart had gone along with the nomination, even Trixie. Then things had gotten heated between Jim and Trixie ending with Trixie storming off, followed soon after by Jim.

The rest of the Bob-Whites had sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before finally the tension had exploded in a chorus of shocked words.

"_How could Jim talk to Trixie like that? What was he thinking?" Honey exclaimed._

"_When he's lectured her in the past he's always stayed calm. This time he just lost it!" Di added._

"_Trix didn't help matters though," Brian responded, well aware of his sister's temper and how quickly it could rise._

"_How could you bring up Dot, Dan?" Mart questioned. "You know how she feels about Dot!"_

"_She seemed to be okay with Dot last night," Dan replied. "They were getting along really well."_

"_Of course they were. Trixie didn't want Jim to know how intimidated she felt by Dot, she was trying to cover how she really felt," Honey said. "Even it if meant making friends with Dot, but that didn't mean she was okay with Dot joining the Bob-Whites."_

"_Then why would she have agreed?" Dan asked._

"_You've all seen the way Jim is with Dot. There's no way Trix could have said no, because Jim would have asked her why. So instead she agreed, but she must have been feeling upset about it. Then when Jim started his lecture, her anger just spilled over," Di responded._

"_No, I'm sure it was more than that," Dan answered. He didn't tell the other Bob-Whites about the private conversation he had had with Trixie the previous night, she had assured him that she had no ill feelings towards Dot at all. _

"_Well whatever it was, I hope they are able to sort it out. If Trixie and Jim can't get along, what will happen to the Bob-Whites?" Di asked._

_The five remaining Bob-Whites stared at each other. None of them knew the answer._

"Dan. Hi, it's good to see you." Dan was startled out of his thoughts by Dot, who had just arrived.

"Hey, Dot, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How have you been?"

"I've been great. So are you here to see Mr. Simpson?"

"Yes, I have an interview with him in a few minutes. I'm feeling really nervous about it," Dot told him.

"Don't. From what I've heard you're really good, so you have nothing to worry about," Dan reassured her.

Dot smiled and nodded before adding, "I'm not bad, but I wasn't good enough for the under-nineteen regional skating team."

"Oh," Dan said, not sure what else he could say.

"It's okay, Dan. I was upset at the time, but now I'm glad I wasn't picked. There's so much I've missed out on because of all the training I had to do. I'm looking forward to trying new things," Dot reassured him.

Just then Dan noticed Mr Simpson looking their way, and he took Dot by the arm and led her over towards the manager.

After introducing Dot to Mr. Simpson, Dan found that his next group had arrived for their lessons. He excused himself, but not before smiling encouragingly at Dot.

Thirty minutes later, Dan noticed Dot slowly skating out onto the rink. She had changed into a light purple skating dress.

After warming up for a few minutes by slowly skating around the rink, Dot launched into a series of twists and turns that had Dan holding his breath in awe. A hush had gone over the crowd at the rink, and those who were on the ice, including Dan and his group, had moved to the side, watching Dot.

Dot skated faster and faster, and then suddenly she leaped into the air, her legs split wide apart. Dan let out a low whistle in appreciation as Dot landed perfectly before leaping into the air again, spinning this time.

Dot continued performing many leaps, turns, and twists before she finally skated over to the side of the rink. Dan saw Mr. Simpson standing there waiting for Dot. Dan hoped he had enjoyed Dot's performance as much as everyone else had.

"Wow, she was good!" exclaimed one of the seven-year-olds Dan was working with.

"Can you skate like that, Dan?" another one asked.

Dan shook his head he was a speed skater not a figure skater but after watching Dot's performance, he wished he was.

Dan's group finally finished their lesson and Dan was putting their skates away when he realised Dot was standing off to the side watching him quietly. Dan smiled at her and after putting the last skate on the rack he walked over to join her.

"You were amazing out there, Dot," Dan told her.

"Thanks, Dan. I was so nervous, but it was great being back on the ice again," Dot answered him.

"What did Mr Simpson say?"

"I start tomorrow," Dot answered him, smiling.

"That's great!" Dan exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Dan. I know you put in a good word for me with Mr. Simpson; I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Dot. But you got the job on your own merits."

"Well, I'd like to thank you anyway. What time do you finish? I'll buy you an icecream or a milkshake. What do you think?" Dot asked him.

"I'm finished now," Dan told her. "I'd love an icecream; my mouth is feeling a bit dry."

"Come on then," Dot replied. "I saw an icecream parlour next door."

Twenty minutes later, Dan and Dot had found an empty booth and were sitting across from one another. They laughed when they both ordered double lime icecreams dipped in chocolate with nut sprinkles. After finishing their icecreams they had started playing twenty questions, wanting to find out more about each other.

Dan was listening as Dot explained how she had become interested in skating. He found the more time he spent with her; the more he liked what he saw.

Since arriving in Sleepyside, he hadn't dated. He had asked girls to the dances the school held, but only as friends. It had been a long time since he had been in a relationship with a girl, and that had been when he was with the gang. It wasn't a time he liked to remember. Now he found himself wondering if maybe it was time to try again. Although he wasn't sure if Dot would be interested in him.

"Dan, I hope I'm not being forward when I say this, but I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?" Dot asked him.

Dan raised his eyes to meet Dot's, startled by her question and just _how_ in tune she was with his thoughts. "Ah…no I'm not," he replied.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Dot said. "I just don't see the point in beating around the bush."

"It's okay, Dot, really. I was a bit surprised, but only because I was wondering the same thing about you." Dan replied.

Dot smiled at him. "Well, what do you think?"

"I…well…I'd really like that Dot, but there's some things you need to know about me first," Dan answered her.

Dot looked at him expectantly. "Okay, what do you need to tell me?"

Dan took a deep breath. "Before I came to Sleepyside, I was in a gang. I was involved in some serious crimes, and I got caught. I was on probation for a while. If I behave myself until I turn eighteen, my records will be erased."

"Oh, okay," Dot replied quietly.

"The thing is, Dot everyone here knows about my record. They know I was in a gang. When I first arrived I was pretty angry about it all. I felt as though I had been dumped on my uncle, who just as quickly dumped me on Mr. Maypenny. My old gang leader followed me here, and we planned to rob the Wheelers together before running away," Dan told her.

"Honey's parents?" Dot asked him, and when Dan nodded in reply, she continued, "What happened?"

"Trixie happened," Dan said simply. "Bobby was trapped in a cave, and Trixie found me with Luke, my old gang leader. She convinced me to help her free Bobby instead of going with Luke; she reminded me of the person I used to be, before my parents died."

"So you turned your life around?"

"Yes, I have. But some of the kids at school remember what I was like when I first arrived. When something bad happens at school, I'm the first person they look at, wondering if I've slipped back into my old habits. If we were to start dating, they would look at you, Dot. They might even warn you about me. There are a lot of rumours about." Dan told her.

Dot reached out her hand across the table and took one of Dan's in it. "I've done things I'm not proud of too, Dan. Admittedly nothing like you, I was never in a gang. But I wasn't a very nice person. I'm sure Trixie told you what happened when they visited Iowa. I was a bit of a prima donna. I had alienated a lot of school friends to the point that I had no real friends left. It wasn't until meeting Trixie and the other Bob-Whites that I realised how empty my life was, and I started to change. But the kids at school didn't believe I had changed."

Dan squeezed Dot's hand, smiling at her, encouraging her to go on.

"When my mom and dad told me we were moving, I was glad. It meant I would have the chance to start over with no one judging me based on the past. And then I found out we were coming here and I was worried how the Bob-Whites would receive me, but you have all been great. I'm not worried about what your classmates will think of me, or about us, Dan. The Bob-Whites are your friends and I'm sure they are great judges of character." Dot told him sincerely.

"They are your friends too, Dot. We had a Bob-White meeting on Sunday and we want you to join us, if you want." Dan informed her.

"Really?" Dot asked, surprised. "You want me to join the Bob-Whites?"

"Yes, we do."

"Is there any kind of initiation ceremony I will have to go through?" Dot asked, grinning.

"Well, now that you mention it, Di did tell me that she had to look after Bobby for her initiation. And, well, I did save Bobby from the cave before I was asked, so I'm sure whatever they decide to have you do will involve Bobby." Dan laughed.

Dot pretended to cringe and look worried before breaking out in laughter, joining Dan.

"I'd love to join the Bob-Whites!" Dot finally managed to say in between the bouts of laughter.

"Great, Dot! I'll let everyone know. We are holding our meetings on Sundays during the holidays, but don't forget we're all going to the water park next Saturday," Dan reminded her.

"Yes, I hadn't forgotten. I'm really looking forward to it; I enjoyed last Saturday so much," Dot enthused.

"Um…just one thing," Dan started to say, remembering the argument between Jim and Trixie.

"What's that?" Dot questioned.

"Um…do you have another bathing suit, you know, other than a bikini?"

"I have swimming shorts and a t-shirt," Dot answered, noticing a blush was creeping across Dan's face.

"Oh good!" Dan exclaimed, "It might be good if you wore those."

"Okay, I usually do when I'm in a public place. But now I'm curious why you brought it up?" Dot asked.

Dan related the fight between Jim and Trixie to Dot, explaining how Trixie had stormed off with Jim right behind her.

Dot was shocked, "What happened? Are they both alright?" she asked.

Dan's mind wandered back to Saturday and what had been the outcome of Trixie's and Jim's outburst.

_The rest of the Bob-Whites had remained in the clubhouse for a while, the girls tidying up and sweeping out the clubhouse, the boys had begun sorting through the outdoor equipment they kept in the back room. These jobs that had been done only two weeks previously, but they all needed to keep busy, not wanting to think about what might be happening with their co-presidents. _

_Finally, forty-five minutes later Brian took a deep breath and turned to face everyone. _

"_Maybe we should go and find them?" he asked. _

_They all looked at each other, feeling uncertain, when they heard the sound of laughter from outside. Honey and Di rushed over to the window and looked out in surprise. _

"_They're coming back," Di whispered. "Together."_

_Dan had been just as surprised as everyone else at seeing Jim and Trixie returning to the Clubhouse, hand in hand. They both apologised to the Bob-Whites for their argument and assured everyone that they had sorted it out. _

_The meeting had ended on a happy note. They had decided to raise funds for the Corbett family who had lost everything in a house fire the previous week. Unfortunately the family hadn't been able to afford insurance after Mr Corbett had lost his job, and they had allowed their policy to lapse only the month before. _

"Yeah, they are fine. I have no idea what they talked about, but they came back together." Dan assured her.

Dot nodded her head knowingly, a bright smile breaking out on her face.

_Finally! _she thought to herself.

Dan, seeing the knowing smile on Dot's face wondered just what had happened out there in the preserve between Jim and Trixie, and what did Dot _know_ that he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

What did happen between Jim and Trixie? Find out here.

CHAPTER 5

Trixie stopped outside the clubhouse breathing heavily. She couldn't believe Jim of all people had said those things to her.

_I thought he was my friend! _

She started to head into the woods, not ready to head home yet. She needed to cool down and get her emotions in check.

_I guess that proves I'm not his special girl anymore, _she thought to herself sadly.

"How could you, Jim!" Honey spoke up first, breaking the silence that had descended on the remaining Bob-Whites.

"You went too far, Jim, way too far!" Dan added.

Brian and Mart started to mutter something as well, but Jim couldn't hear them, all he could think about was Trixie and the look of immense hurt on her face as she stormed out of the clubhouse.

_What have I done?_ he asked himself over and over.

Without a word, he stood up and quickly left the clubhouse. Looking around for Trixie, he spotted the back of her shirt heading into the woods and he set off to follow her quietly. He knew they both needed time to calm down before they spoke to each other again.

Finally Trixie stopped walking and sat down on a nearby tree stump. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks and she angrily rubbed them away.

_He's not worth getting upset about! __  
_  
She sat still for several minutes replaying the conversation over and over in her head, wondering what on earth had triggered such an emotional outburst of anger from Jim.

_Maybe it's frustration?_she thought to herself remembering Dot's words from yesterday. _I know what it feels like to have feelings for someone who doesn't return those feelings, but that's no excuse!_

As Trixie sat quietly she felt her anger slowly melting away. She never could stay angry for long, especially with Jim.

Then the guilt started to rise _I can't believe I told Jim that finding him was a mistake!_ Trixie cringed remembering her words. How could she have been so hurtful?

Meeting Honey and finding Jim had been the best day of her life. That would never change, no matter what happened between her and Jim now or in the future. _I have to apologise to him._

Jim stood silently behind a tree watching Trixie. He could see the many different flashes of emotions travelling over her face, making him feel guiltier.

_I just hope she will listen to me and let me apologise, _he thought to himself sadly. _I can't imagine my life without her in it, even if it's just as friends. I'd rather have that than nothing. _

After what seemed like a long time Trixie called out softly, "You can come out now, Jim."

Jim couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face; of course she had known he was there.

"I'm so sorry, Trix. I should never have said those things to you. Please believe me. I truly am very, very sorry." Jim spoke slowly and sincerely, hoping Trixie would hear the truth behind his words.

"I'm sorry too, Jim, finding you wasn't a mistake. I should never have said it was." Trixie smiled at him sadly.

"It's my fault, Trix; I said things I didn't mean."

"Do you know why I got so mad, Jim?" Trixie asked him.

Jim shrugged, "Because I'm an idiot?" he finally answered.

"Well, there is that," Trixie replied, another small smile crossing her face. "But that's not the only reason. I got mad because everything you said is true, and it hurt hearing it from you."

"No! Trixie! No! None of it was true. You're not stupid at all!" Jim answered her, knowing the sad lost expression on her face was his fault.

"No, Jim, you're right," Trixie sighed. "I have put Honey and myself in a lot of danger because I wouldn't let go. I've made stupid decisions without thinking them through. And let's face it, I've been incredibly lucky up till now that nothing bad has happened to us, well, nothing really bad," Trixie added ruefully. Being kidnapped numerous times, and sent flying into the Hudson River in the back of a car was bad. Fortunately, they had survived those incidents, but it was her fault they ended up in those situations in the first place.

"Your heart has always been in the right place though, Trix,"Jim said, trying to find the right words. He couldn't deny the truthfulness of what Trixie was saying; he had had nightmares after many of the dangerous situations Trixie and Honey had ended up in.

"The thing is, Jim, this year I've really been trying hard to be less impulsive, to talk things through more and to listen to Honey when she disagrees with me. We've even gone to Dan and Mart to talk about our suspicions and get advice before acting. We haven't had any really close calls at all this year," Trixie told him, hoping he would listen and believe her.

"I know, Trixie, I know. I've been so proud of the way you've handled yourself this year, especially the last few months. I heard about you and Honey working with Sergeant Mollison to solve the car thefts. That was really great!" Jim told her enthusiastically.

"Then why couldn't you focus on that, Jim?" Trixie asked him, confused.

Jim took a deep breath and lowered himself down, so that he was at eye level with Trixie before answering. "Because I was afraid I was losing you. Every time someone said something to you about the two of us, you wouldn't acknowledge that I meant anything to you. I know it was because you were embarrassed, that's why I backed off, but it hurt, Trixie."

"I never meant to make you feel like that, Jim, I'm sorry."Trixie reached out her hand and grasped his squeezing gently.

Jim squeezed Trixie's hand in return then continued, "You and Dan have become so close and you have similar goals in life. I felt left out; especially when the four of you worked together solving mysteries and I only heard about them afterwards. It felt like you were slipping away from me and Dan was taking my place."

"But what about last summer, Jim? It felt like you were avoiding me," Trixie cried.

"I was, Trixie," Jim replied. Then when Trixie started to say something, he held his hand up so he could continue. "But it wasn't because I didn't want to spend time with you, it was because I did!"

"That makes no sense at all!" Trixie said, feeling confused at Jim's words.

"Trixie, I'm a normal teenage boy okay! You were happy with us sitting together and holding hands now and then, even the occasional tug on my favourite curl," Jim started to reply, while reaching out to tug on the errant curl that always got his attention. "But I wanted more!"

Trixie looked at Jim, shocked; _He wanted more? How much more?_

Jim, seeing Trixie's shocked expression, quickly continued."Not that much more, Trix! I wanted to take you out on a date just the two of us, and I wanted to kiss you goodnight when I brought you home. But you're not allowed to date or to go steady until you're sixteen. I was finding it hard to control my…um…my urges," Jim finished quietly his face flushed.

"You could have told me, Jim!" Trixie said.

"What would you have done if I had, Trix?" Jim asked her.

Trixie felt a tell-tale blush creeping over her face and cursed her fair skin. She would have defied her parents; she wanted everything Jim wanted.

Jim saw Trixie's blush and grinned at her. "That's why I couldn't tell you, Trix. As much as I want to do those things with you; I respect your parents' wishes. If they caught us defying them they would have every reason to not trust us when we do start dating, and it would have made things difficult."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so honourable, Jim," Trixie said with a small smile on her face.

"Sometimes so do I, Trix. Like yesterday at the lake. You looked really good in that bikini, Trix, really good," Jim told her, looking her straight in the eye.

Trixie flushed finally understanding why Jim and gotten so upset over their new swimsuits.

"So now what?" she asked shyly.

"It's only another year, Trixie, can you wait for me? Or is it too late already? You and Dan?"

At that moment Dots words came back to Trixie. 'He thinks the girl he likes, is interested in someone else.'

_It's me? The girl Jim likes is me! No wonder Dot said we needed to talk to each other! _Trixie thought to herself in wonder. _He thinks I like Dan!_

Trixie shook her head vigorously. "Dan's just like another brother to me, Jim. Besides I think he might be interested in Dot; they were getting along really well yesterday_."_Trixie answered, and then watching him closely wanting to be sure she understood him, she asked, "How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great! They have a lot of things in common. And if it means he's too busy for _my special girl,_ then hopefully she'll spend more time with me, and talk to me about her mysteries," Jim answered her, his lopsided grin letting her know he wasn't concerned about Dot and Dan at all.

Trixie smiled at him. "Sounds good to me, on one condition though, Jim."

"What's that?"

"If I do talk to you, you have to promise to listen, really listen. Being a detective is important to me and I need to know you respect that," Trixie answered him.

"I'll try, Trixie, but it scares me the things you get yourself into. I've already lost my real parents; I can't bear the thought of losing you too, Trix."

"I know, Jim, and I guess I kinda always knew that was why you were so over protective, but you can't wrap me up in cotton wool. This is who I am and who I want to be."

"I just want to keep you safe, Trix," Jim told her reaching out a hand and softly caressing her cheek.

"Why couldn't you be something else? Something a lot safer. Like, I don't know, a matador maybe?" Jim asked trying to act lightly and joke with her.

Trixie laughed. "Then I wouldn't be me."

"Isn't it ironic? The things I admire the most about you are the things that scare me the most!" Jim looked at Trixie with a wry grin. "I promise to try, Trixie. I will try to trust your judgement. You do have good instincts; you've proven that over and over again."

"Thanks, Jim, that would mean a lot to me."

"Are we okay, Trixie?" He asked her, needing to know everything was going to be all right.

Trixie reached out with her small sturdy hand and placed it in Jim's big strong one. As he tightened his long fingers over hers, she replied, "Everything's perfectly perfect, Jim."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

(11 months later.)

"Trixie, your wanted on the phone, it's Jim!" yelled Mart.

Trixie bounded out of bed and almost ran down the stairs to take the phone from Marts outstretched hand, poking her tongue at his smirky grin.

"Hi, Jim!" she cried into the phone.

"Hey, Shamus, I know it's early but I really wanted to talk to you."

"Why's that, Jim?" Trixie asked, holding her breath anxiously.

"Well, you know it is the first of May, you're a year older today."

"I can't believe I'm finally sixteen!" Trixie exclaimed, and then felt her face blush bright red.

_Did I really just say that to Jim! He'll think I'm trying to hint for a date!_

"Not that I'm, ah, well you know, hinting at anything, I'm just glad to finally be old enough to drive, yes that's it, I can't wait to take my first driver's test!"

Trixie face palmed herself, _could I really sound any more ridiculous?_ she wondered. She could see Mart out of the corner of her eye grinning at her, drawing love hearts in the air.

"Mart, could you please get Bobby ready for school today, I think Trixie deserves a day off." Moms spoke up. "You've almost finished your breakfast and Bobby will be up soon."

Trixie threw her mother a grateful smile and mouthed, _Thank you. _

"I know you've been looking forward to that for a while, Trix." Jim replied softly, "But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to wait for a couple of weeks when I get home from college for the summer so we could talk face to face, but I can't wait till then."

Trixie held her breath, Jim sounded so serious.

"Yes, Jim?" she managed to squeak out, her voice didn't sound natural at all.

"Willyougooutwithmeonadatewhenigetbackhome?"

"Ah sorry, Jim, I um, didn't catch that. What did you say?" Trixie asked. _I'm sure I heard the word date in there somewhere; please let him be asking me out! _She thought to herself.

Jim took a deep breath and cleared his throat, _this shouldn't be so hard! _He thought, _this is Trixie, I'm talking to, I'm sure she remembers the talk we had last summer; I hope she hasn't changed her mind!_

"Would you like to go out on a date with me, once I get back home for the summer?" Jim finally managed to say.

"Yes, Jim, I'd like that." Trixie replied, trying to sound grown up, but inside she was shaking.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief before replying, "That's great, Trixie, real great, I'm really looking forward to being able to spend time with you just the two of us, I hope you feel the same way?"

"Of course, Jim!" Trixie cried rather shakily. _I can't believe it's finally happening! Jim asked me out on a date! Will he expect me to wear a dress? What if…._

Jim's voice broke into Trixie's panicked thoughts. "…. welcome home party with the rest of the bobwhites, but I thought we could do something special to celebrate the next day, if you want too?"

"Yes, that sounds great, Jim." Trixie replied happily. She realised she had missed some of Jim's sentence, but it didn't matter he wanted to take her out on a date, just the two of them!

"I gotta go, Trix, I've got class in an hour, I'll talk to you again tonight when Brian rings you, okay?"

"Sure, Jim, I'll be here, bye for now."

"Bye Trix, have a great day." Jim said regretfully, the last thing he wanted to do was put the phone down but he needed to get ready for class.

"Bye, Jim." Came Trixie's soft reply.

…

"You can hang up now, Shamus." he said.

"You hang up first."

"Trix, I really need to go."

"I know bye, Jim."

"Bye, Trix."

…

"Trix, you still there?"

"Yes Jim?"

"How about we both hang up on three?"

"Okay."

"One, two, three. Bye!"

Trixie finally put the phone down, her face breaking out in a huge smile and she twirled around the kitchen happily.

"Earth calling, Trixie, earth calling, Trixie!" Moms called out she didn't know what the conversation was about, but she could make a really good guess judging by the look on her daughters face.

"Oh sorry, Moms, I'd better go back upstairs and finish getting ready for school!" she said quickly wanting to avoid her mother's questions.

Helen Belden watched her daughter bounding up the stairs smiling. _We all knew this day was coming, _she thought to herself, _Peter's going to want to have words with Jim next time he sees him, I hope he doesn't embarrass them both._

Up in her room Trixie stopped beside her dresser, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her face was flushed and she couldn't stop smiling.

_I can't wait to tell Honey, Di and Dot! _

She thought back to last summer, when Dan and Dot had gotten together and started dating, _I wonder if they will want to double date sometimes, not too often though! _Trixie added quickly, she was looking forward to spending time with Jim alone without the rest of the Bobwhites along.

45 minutes later, Mart, Trixie and Bobby were heading down the Belden driveway to wait for their respective school buses.

"Hey Trix," Bobby yelled, "Mart teached me a new song, do you wanna hear it?

Trixie looked into Bobby's hopeful face and groaned, anything Bobby learned from Mart couldn't be good but she couldn't say 'no' to him. "Sure Bobby."

"Trixie n Jim, up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Bobby sang at the top of his lungs. "Trixie, wot does K-I-S-S-I-N-G spell?"

Trixie lunged for Mart but he dodged her running ahead laughing.

When Trixie and Bobby finally reached the end of the driveway they saw Mart, and the rest of the Bobwhites huddled in a group whispering quietly. When they saw Trixie they broke apart quickly.

"Hi, Trixie!" Honey cried hugging her best friend.

"Hey, freckles, sweet sixteen, huh!" Dan said before giving her hug.

Di and Dot, who had spent the previous night at Di's house, added their morning greetings hugging Trixie.

"Have you heard from Brian yet?" Honey asked.

"No, but she did have an early morning call from a certain red head we all know." Mart answered before Trixie had a chance, winking at them all.

"Really?" exclaimed Honey, "What did Regan call you about?" She asked trying to sound innocent but the smile on her face gave her away.

Dan, Dot and Di laughed, while Mart snickered.

"Hey Honey, guess wot, Mart teached me a new song, did ya wanna hear it?" Bobby piped up.

"Sure Bobby," Honey replied, hoping to divert everyone's attention from Trixie, as she could see her best friend was feeling embarrassed.

"No!" Trixie yelled, but she was too late.

"Trixie n Jim, up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Bobby once again sung at the top of his lungs. "Hey Honey, do you knowd what K-I-S-S-I-N-G spells?"

Honey was trying so hard to hold back her laughter but tears were streaming down her face from the effort. Di wasn't fairing much better while Dan and Mart exchanged grins and 'high fives'.

Dot came over to Trixie and put her arm around her shoulders gently, "Don't worry, Trix," she said loud enough for Mart and Dan to hear. "Mart's just jealous, a certain someone that we all know he is interested in isn't sixteen yet," Dot nodded her head in Di's direction before continuing, "but she soon will be, and then what goes around comes around, right?"

Mart gulped and his face blushed bright red, reminding Trixie just how much alike they were.

"Yes that's right my dear, _Twin_, revenge is sweet, saccharine sweet!"


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie may have been present in her Algebra class, but her mind was definitely elsewhere, today Brian and Jim were returning from college for the summer holidays, it would be the first time she had seen Jim in almost 2 months, but more importantly the first time since he had rung her and asked her out on their first date.

They had talked on the phone a few times since, but he had been busy studying for his end of year exams, he didn't want to risk failing and having to do summer classes to catch up. He didn't want anything to interfere with their summer, he had told her. Trixie had felt both thrilled and apprehensive at his words.

_How am I supposed to act when I see him for the first time?_ Trixie wondered to herself, _I hope he doesn't try to kiss me in front of everyone, I've never kissed anyone before, what if I do don't it right? Oh why did I agree to go out on a date with him, who am I kidding, I'll just end up embarrassing myself and him!_

"Miss Belden! Please pay attention!" Called Mrs King, Trixie's Algebra teacher, "We are having a test next week, and you, young lady, need all the help you can get!"

Trixie heard the rest of the class snicker behind her, and she lowered herself down into her chair, embarrassed.

"Yes Miss King." She said quietly.

Finally the final bell rang, and the class quickly packed up their books and filed out.

Trixie headed toward the bus, looking around for the other Bob-whites, she saw Honey and Di and headed towards them.

"Hey Trix, how you feeling?" Honey asked her quietly, she knew Trixie was worried about seeing Jim for the first time since they had agreed to start dating.

"I just want to get tonight over with!" Trixie wailed.

"I thought you were looking forward to seeing Jim again?" Di asked her.

"I am! But I don't know how to act when I see him, I'm worried I'm going to do something silly and embarrass myself in front of him, and he won't want to date me after all!"

"Oh Trixie! That isn't going to happen, Jim's been waiting for this day for a long time, and he isn't going to be scared away that easily!" Honey tried to reassure her friend.

"What's up my X-chromosomed compatriots?" Mart asked, he and Dan had seen the girls standing by the bus stop waiting, and had come over to join them.

"So freckles, you looking forward to the Barbeque tonight, you must be excited about Brian coming home for the summer?" Dan asked Trixie with a sly grin. "Oh, and who's that other boy he's bringing home with him? James something?"

Trixie just poked her tongue out and ignored Dan's smiling face, she knew she could count on Dot to keep Dan in check at the Barbeque, and ever since Dot had pointed out to Mart "what goes around comes around" Mart had been surprisingly quiet regarding the new phase in Trixie and Jim's relationship, Dot moving to Sleepyside had to be the best thing that happened last summer.

"How is Dot?" Honey asked Dan, Dot was a year older than Dan, and as such, she had already finished her senior finals, and only had her graduation ceremony to attend next week, then she would be finished with Sleepyside Junior Senior High altogether, as she would be starting college next year. "It's been strange not seeing her around school this past week."

Dan's smile slowly slide from his face, "She's fine, she's been busy organising things for next year."

The girls knew, Dan and Dot had had a tough week, the reality of separation had set in and they had had some intense talks about what they both expected from the next year while Dot was based in New York city, and Dan remained in Sleepyside. They hoped they would be able to work things out, Dan had always been the "odd one out" in Bob-White gatherings until Dot had joined them.

Just then the bus arrived and the five Bob-Whites got on board and found their way to their usual seats at the back. The laughing and chatter of the other students on the bus made it difficult for them to continue their private conversation.

Once the bus reached Crabapple Farm, Trixie Mart and Honey got off, and said their goodbyes to Dan and Di who would get off at the next stop, the Barbeque wasn't due to start for another hour, and they all had chores they needed to do beforehand. Trixie and Mart headed up the driveway after waving to Honey.

"I wonder if our elder brother has returned to our humble abode as of yet?" Mart wondered aloud.

Trixie's heart starting beating faster, Jim could be there right now waiting for her.

"Mom's we're home!" Mart called out as they entered the kitchen together. Trixie quickly looked for any signs of Brian being home, but couldn't see any.

"Hi, how was school?" Moms asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Great, Fine, is Brian home yet?" Trixie answered.

Mart snickered quietly to himself; he knew it wasn't really Brian she was interested in.

"No, not yet, He called me at lunchtime, they've been held up a little, but should get home in time for the barbeque, I need your help preparing the salads Trixie."

"Okay Moms, I'll get changed quickly." Trixie sighed with relief and frustration, she couldn't wait to see Jim, but she was also anxious about their first meeting as a couple and wanted it over with.

Five minutes later, Trixie was back helping her mother in the kitchen, while Mart starting setting up tables and chairs outside ready for the guest they were expecting.

"Trixie, if you peel that potato any more, there won't be anything left to eat!"

Trixie started at her mother's words, she had been going over and over in her mind how she should act when she saw Jim for the first time.

"What's on your mind, honey?" Her mother asked.

"Oh Moms! How am I supposed to act when I see Jim for the first time, I'm worried I'll do something stupid, or trip over and embarrass myself and Jim, then he'll change his mind about dating me! What am I supposed to do?" Trixie wailed.

Helen smiled to herself, understanding her daughter's worries, she remembered her first date with Peter, she had felt anxious and worried about making a good impression on him.

Helen took Trixie's hand in her own and looked her directly in the eye, "Trixie, you don't need to act any differently to how you would normally act around Jim, he asked YOU to go out with him, that's the person he is coming to see, he doesn't expect you to be anyone but yourself!"

"I keep telling myself that in my head, but then I can't help but start worrying that being myself isn't good enough! Jim is just so, so … gleeps Moms, what on earth can he see in me? I'm not pretty like Honey and Di, I don't like dressing up, I don't know how to act like a lady! What am I going to do?"

"Trixie, just relax and breathe slowly. Jim knows you very well Trixie, if he wasn't happy with you just the way you are, he wouldn't have asked you out, just remember that Trixie, you should never have to change yourself to make anyone happy."

Trixie put her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly, she knew everything she said was true, she just wished she could stop worrying about the evening ahead.

"Hey Moms!" Came a voice from behind them, "It sure is good to be home!"

"Brian!" exclaimed Helen before pulling her eldest son into a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

Trixie felt her face flushing red and her pulse started racing, she looked around behind Brian, but couldn't see anyone else in the doorway, again feelings of relief and anxiousness assaulted her.

"Hi Trix, it's good to see you too!" Brian said, pulling his younger sister into the hug.

"We've all missed you Brian, it just hasn't been the same around here without you." Trixie told him. "You must have snuck in; I didn't hear a car pull up."

"Jim dropped me off at the top of the driveway, he wanted to spend some time with his parents before coming to the barbeque, he is going to drive back later and drop the rest of my stuff off." Brian informed her.

"Oh." Trixie said, not sure how to feel, _had Jim not wanted to see her, was he regretting asking her out already._

Helen looked at her daughters face and saw the disappointment there, it wasn't hard to discern what she was thinking, and Helen felt a bit uneasy herself, _why didn't Jim come in to say Hello at least?_

"I've finished sett… Brian! I didn't hear your transportation descend upon our humble abode." Mart exclaimed. "I was at the rear of our established dwelling place, preparing the external furnishings for our planned evening's festivities. Where pray is your learned accomplice?"

"Jim's gone home to spend some time with his parents and Honey before they all arrive for the barbeque. He wanted to bring them up to date with his plans for the summer." Brian said smiling at Trixie.

Trixie felt her face flush yet again, and quickly turned to carry on preparing the potatoes for the salad her mother was making. _I wonder what his plans are. _She thought to herself, _I wonder if he has told his parents about our date, maybe that's what he needed to talk to them about. I hope they don't mind, what if they don't want him to date me! _

Shortly after Brian's arrival Peter Belden arrived home, he gave his wife a quick kiss, "Has Brian arrived home yet?" he asked.

"Yes, Jim dropped him off just a few minutes ago." Helen told him.

"Jim didn't come in?" Peter asked.

"No, he wanted to spend some time with his parents first." Helen informed him.

"Good, good." Peter replied, heading out of the room.

Helen quickly followed her husband, sensing there was more to his question than there initially seemed.

"Peter, what did you do?" Helen asked him, once they were alone in their bedroom.

"Only what any good parent would do, I let him know that I wanted to talk to him first, before I agreed to him dating my princess."

"Oh Peter, you're not going to embarrass them both are you? You have known this day was coming for three years, you have had plenty of time to prepare for it." Helen reminded him.

"Yes I know Helen, but it doesn't mean I have to like it, I had a good talk with Matthew and we have come to an agreement regarding the rules for dating, I'm sure Matthew will be impressing them on Jim as we speak, and I will be making sure he realises that I am in full agreement with them." Peter told her.

"That's why he didn't come in isn't it?" Helen asked him.

"Most likely." Peter agreed, "I didn't want him and Trixie to see each other before they both understood the rules Matthew and I have decided upon, I had a talk with Trixie a few days ago, but you know how impetuous our daughter can be, so it will be up to Jim to act responsibly."

"It's true that Trixie has often acted without thinking in the past, but she has grown a lot this year Peter, I'm sure they will both be fine." Helen pointed out.

"Why did she have to grow up!" Peter groaned sitting on the bed. Helen laughed and gently kissed her husband's cheek before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual disclaimer, don't own anything.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate your positive comments and feedback.**

**I'm afraid as much as I love to read smush about Jim and Trixie, writing it is very very hard! So please forgive my feeble attempts!**

Alone in the kitchen Trixie was almost finished peeling the potatoes when she heard a knock at the door, taking a deep breath before she walked over calmly and open the door.

"Hi Trixie, I've brought a basket full of goodies where should I put them?"

"Oh, that's great! Um is there anything that needs to go in the fridge?" Trixie asked

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't look; I guess we had better check."

They both had a quick search in the picnic basket and removed a bowl of whipped cream, putting it safely in the fridge. "YUMMM!" Trixie declared, "Pikelets with jam and cream! Celia makes the best pikelets!"

"She sure does!" Honey agreed, before adding, "So, what happened when Jim dropped Brian off? I only got to say a quick hello to him before Daddy and Mother called him into the study and shut the door, they were in there for ages!"

"I didn't see him Honey, he dropped Brian off at the top of the driveway, I'm worried he's changed his mind." Trixie could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and she quickly scrubbed them away with the back of her hand.

Honey could see the worry on Trixie's face, "I was just leaving when they finally came out of the study, he asked me to say Hi to you, and that he would be here shortly." Honey told her, wondering what her brother was thinking, how could he not even stop long enough to say Hello to Trixie.

Trixie gave Honey a watery smile, before starting the last potato.

"How was Brian?" Honey asked quietly. She had been upset earlier in the year when Brian had invited his girlfriend Sandra home for the weekend, it had been a shock to all of the Bobwhites, except Jim of course, and the weekend hadn't gone well. Honey had refused to attend the Bobwhite meeting, fearing Sandra would be there as well.

"He seemed good, Honey, happy to be home." Trixie replied, she had been hurt for Honey at the time, and hadn't been very friendly towards Sandra, something she regretted, especially since Sandra had shared Trixie's room, but she had felt torn by her loyalties to both her brother and her friend.

"I wonder if Sandra will be coming to Sleepyside at all these holidays." Honey wondered out loud.

"I don't know, Brian hasn't said anything, are you going to be alright if she does Honey?" Trixie asked her.

"Of course Trixie, I'm fine, it was just a silly school-girl crush, I'm over it now." Honey tried to reassure her, but Trixie noticed that Honey couldn't look in her the eye.

Trixie started to say something more, but stopped when she heard her mother returning to the kitchen.

"Hi Honey, when did you get here?" Helen greeted her.

"Just a few minutes ago Mrs Belden, I brought a basket fill of goodies from Celia, there's pikelets to have with Jam and cream, and a triple layered chocolate cake, as well as a few bags of potato chips and dip." Honey told her, "We put the cream in the fridge already."

"That's good girls, thank you, I think we should hide the chocolate cake for now, before Mart sees it, but if you would like to take the chip and dips out the back, I'm sure the cooks would love something to munch on for now." Helen laughed.

"Just don't put them too close to Mart!" Trixie laughed, "Or no one else will get any!"

Honey smiled before picking up the basket and heading out the back door.

"Moms, did Brian say anything about Sandra coming to visit during the summer break?" Trixie asked her mother, she wanted to be able to prepare Honey beforehand.

"Oh, Trixie, Brian and Sandra aren't dating any longer." Her mother informed her.

"What happened?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I think that's between Brian and Sandra, if he wants to tell you he will."

"Of course Moms, sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay Dear, there's something I want to tell you, before Honey comes back, your dad wants to talk to Jim alone when he gets here; apparently that's why Jim didn't come in earlier." Helen told her daughter, expecting fireworks.

"Oh woe! Please tell me he isn't going to have the same talk with Jim he had with me last week! Jim will be so embarrassed, I'm sixteen now Mom, he said I could start dating, why is he making it so difficult?" Trixie stamped her foot in frustration.

"Because he cares Trixie, we all do, and none of us want to see you or Jim get hurt, your father likes Jim, it will all be fine Trixie, you'll see." Helen reassured her.

Trixie rolled her eyes and groaned some more before turning back to the kitchen sink, wanting to get the food preparation finished so she could join the festivities outside.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had arrived except Jim, Matthew and Madeleine had walked to Crabapple farm shortly after Honey left, and Matthew was now enjoying a beer with Peter, Sam and Ed Lynch, while Madeleine, Susan and Sharon fussed around the table making sure there were enough eating utensils for everyone.

Trixie, Honey, Di and Dot, were in the kitchen with Helen throwing the last of the salads and side dishes together, when they heard another car pull up in the driveway.

"That'll be Jim." Honey said before looking outside to make sure. "Yup, it's him." She said, smiling at Trixie.

Trixie was a ball of nerves, her insides felt as if they were buzzing, and she thought she might actually be sick, anxiousness and anticipation were warring for dominance inside her.

"Hello James." They heard Peter Belden say quietly from outside, "Come for a walk with me, I would like to have a private word with you."

"Yes Sir." Was Jim's reply.

_Oh please don't say anything to make Jim change his mind Daddy; I've been waiting so long for this day. _Trixie found herself repeating those words in her head over and over, before her mother took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Right girls, I think that's everything; let's get the rest of the food outside so we can all start eating once the meat is ready." Helen said.

Quickly they all picked up the different bowls of salad and other side dishes and headed out the back door into the yard where almost everyone was assembled. Trixie looked around and spotted her Dad and Jim away from everyone else close to the Crabbapple Orchard, Jim's face looked red, very red, and Trixie couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly Jim turned his head and looked her directly in the eye, almost as if he knew she was watching him, and he smiled his lopsided grin at her, Trixie felt tingles spreading through her body, starting from her toes upwards, and a huge sunny smile broke out in response to Jim's grin, he nodded his head at her once, before turning back to listen to what Peter Belden was saying to him.

"Wow, I wish someone would look at me that way." Honey sighed quietly beside her.

"C'mon squaws, some of us are fading away to nothing!" Mart piped up. "Let's get the evenings sustenance on the table, Di is that potato salad you're carrying?" When Di nodded Mart continued, "Well then I have just the perfect spot for it!" he said, clearing a space on the table in front of him.

Everyone laughed and quickly found a place to sit, catching up with each other's day, as they hadn't been able to talk much on the bus after school. Trixie watched Dan and Dot, they were sitting closely next to each other, and Dan had his arm around her, Dot looked happy.

When Dan and Dot had started dating, the Bobwhites had suggested a rule be made, that during club meetings there was to be no boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, Dan and Dot had agreed to the rule, and they had also made sure that during group gatherings, they kept their actions chaste and proper not wanting to make the other members who weren't dating feel uncomfortable, Trixie hoped Jim would want to do the same, she wasn't ready for big displays of affection in front of her family and closest friends.

"So Dot, how was your day?" Di asked.

As Dot starting to share with the group what she had been doing during the day, Trixie felt someone sit down next to her, take hold of her hand, and squeeze it gently, before the long strong fingers entwined with hers, a feeling of contentment and peace washed over her.

"Hey Trix" A husky voice said quietly in her ear.

"Hi Jim." Trixie managed to reply, her throat felt unusually thick, a large lump seemed to have formed, making it difficult to talk.

"It's really good to see you Trix, I've missed you so much." Jim continued to speak lowly so that no one else could hear them.

"I missed you too Jim." Trixie managed to squeeze out past the lump in her throat.

Jim squeezed her hand again, before turning his attention to the rest of the Bobwhites, giving Trixie time to reign in the multitude of different emotions coursing through her.

"Food's ready!" Peter Belden called out.

The Bobwhites stood, with their plates in hand, but as a group they held back, allowing the parents and younger siblings to go first. Trixie felt Jim place his arm across her back, resting his hand on her waist, before pulling her closer to him, she smiled hesitantly at him, and he grinned back at her, before turning to speak to Brian.

"When do you want to grab the rest of your gear out of my car?" He asked him.

"After we've eaten would be good Jim, it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, so what are the plans for the rest of the night?" Jim queried.

"Volleyball, while it's still light, then we thought we might play some board games or cards." Honey answered.

"Sounds great!" Jim replied, gently increasing his hold on Trixie's waist.

"We thought we could all go to the movies tomorrow night, there's a movie on we've all been waiting to see on." Dan added to the conversation.

"Can't tomorrow guys, can we do it on Sunday instead?" Jim asked. "I'm planning on being busy tomorrow night, that's if Trixie agrees." He added smiling down at her.

"That, ah, that sounds great." Trixie replied unsteadily, she was sure they could all hear her heart beating, it felt as if it was going to explode out of her chest very soon, Having Jim so near to her, holding her in such a possessive way felt good. They had held hands before of course, but they had always made sure there was space between them, but now Jim had pulled her flush up against him, and was holding her there, she just hoped her legs didn't give way.

"Thanks Trixie, I'm really looking forward to our first date." Jim told her sincerely.

Mart started to say something, but Dot glared at him, standing on his foot, before looking pointedly at Di, reminding him of her promise of revenge if he teased his sister, Mart quickly closed his mouth and looked the other way.

Trixie smiled at Dot, glad for the older girls support, she couldn't believe it was only a year ago that she was dreading Dot moving to Sleepyside, so much had changed during that time, and while Honey would always be her best friend and partner, Trixie counted Dot as a very close second, tied evenly with Di.

**This story is supposed to be about Dot coming to Sleepyside and the changes that come about, so I figured I had better make sure I mentioned her! **


End file.
